Natural Instincts
by silverdoe394
Summary: Being part dog, Caine comes with some funny quirks with being Jupiter's girlfriend.


**I really have no excuse for this. The idea came into my head and it just had to be done. Definitely some level of crack.**

* * *

Only days ago had Jupiter Jones been on the biggest adventure of her life. She was thrown into life-threatening laser battles, transported to another planet, and even discovered she was space royalty. Yet despite all she knew, she now fully embraced her old life as a toilet-scrubbing housekeeper. Yeah, so she had to wake up at 4:45 each morning to work for a job that didn't pay as much as it should. Still, she had her loving family to support her, and not to mention the hot wolf-man soldier that was now her boyfriend. And of course she couldn't forget that he had wings now, _wings_. It's been almost a week and Jupiter still couldn't get over Caine's wings, it was actually a little embarrassing how much she loved them.

Jupiter honestly felt that Caine was one of the best things that happened to her. One thing she found a little strange though was the whole part dog thing. It was cute, but when she let the thought brew in her mind she'd wondered if this was technically bestiality. He doesn't have a tail or fur so she guessed it wasn't. Although, he does growl when angry. But after coming back from an all-out space war and finding out she's ruler of the Earth, it was pretty much a given her life wouldn't go back to being completely normal.

There were some quirks she had already found out in the short span of knowing Caine. Since he was part dog, he definitely had canine instincts built into him that surfaced now and again. One thing she already knew about was the growling, which isn't too weird. Another one was his hatred of cats. Granted, she wasn't a cat person either, but when they hung out the other day and a stray passed by, Caine looked like he was about to chase the poor thing down the street. Okay, yeah, that was pretty weird. For the most part he acted more man than dog; but if he barked at the mailman she didn't know if she would die of embarrassment or laughter.

He really was a good man though and she accepted him for who he was. The only problem she predicted with Caine was her crazy family making him run for the hills once she finally introduces him. Caine was a tough guy though. She doubted it would happen. Still, she had her doubts as she remembered the time that almost happened with a guy she brought home as a teenager.

Between her job as a housekeeper and helping the family, she was showing Caine all the amazing things Earth had to offer while he told her amazing stories about space and showed her cool tricks to do with his anti gravity boots. So far she hadn't shown him much but he was intrigued by Earth life all the same.

"I can't show you how amazing Earth is if we're stuck here every day. We should just get out of this place. Go see the Great Wall or the Statue of Liberty," Jupiter said, squeezing his hand. They had just walked out of an ice cream parlor, Caine had never tasted ice cream before and that immediately had to be rectified.

"I don't see why not, Your Majesty. I have my wings and you my boots." Caine spoke in a low voice, looking down at her.

Jupiter stopped in her tracks. "Yeah..." she pondered for a moment, "Let's do it. Let's go... somewhere! I don't care where, as long as you're with me. I'm gonna grab some stuff and then we'll go wherever we want to." She tugged on his arm and went to find her car.

Jupiter brought Caine back to her place and lead him up the stairs to her room. Well, her third of the room. It was her mother's and her aunt's room too and on top of that, probably the tiniest room ever. Jupiter was glad to find everybody had gone out, otherwise she would have gotten a lecture from every adult in the house about having a man alone in her room. She really didn't need that noise right now.

Caine stood quietly under the door frame as Jupiter rummaged through her stuff. She was suddenly thankful that she picked up some of her mess this morning. Caine didn't need to see how much of a lazy ass she was just yet. Jupiter reached under the bed to search for her bag and spotted something small and round.

"No way..." Jupiter pulled her arm out from underneath the bed. In her palm she held a faded yellow ball, the color worn out over the years. She turned around to face Caine, who had a puzzled look on his face. "This was my dog's ball when I was a kid. I wonder how it got under here." Jupiter's lips tugged into a small smile as she examined the ball for a moment. "That was a good dog, miss him."

Feelings of nostalgia passing, Jupiter placed the ball on the wood floor next to her, accidentally kicking it as she went to open the armoire. "Whoops."

The ball rolled over to the doorway and Caine froze, watching it come closer to his feet. Jupiter furrowed her brow. He was completely frozen, all attention shifted to the ball rolling toward his boots. It was completely unnatural. Why was he acting like that? "Um, Caine?"

With his eyes still focused on the ball, Caine answered, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"Mind tossing that back to me?"

Caine stooped down to pick up the ball and underhanded it back to Jupiter, looking damn near pleased as he did so. She looked at it for a second and then to Caine, who was leaning against the doorframe acting completely natural again. Suddenly an idea popped into Jupiter's head and she smirked. _Oh, you bad girl_. Without warning she chucked the ball, flying over Caine's shoulder and bouncing into the next room.

With an almost pained look on his face, Caine glanced over at the ball rolling around the floor, then looked back at Jupiter. He obviously seemed to be restraining himself.

"Sorry," Jupiter said with an innocent glint in her eyes. She cocked her head to the side. "Want to get that for me?"

Caine nodded his head and strode to the ball, picking it up with the same satisfied glint in his eyes. He walked back and placed it in Jupiter's open palm.

"Caine, is there something you wanna tell me?" Jupiter said, completely failing at hiding her smile which was widening by the second.

"I... really like playing fetch." he said, almost sounding ashamed. And now he was looking at the floor. "It's a dog's instinct. I just can't help it."

"Aw, babe. That's adorable." she stood up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

Caine looked back at her sheepishly. "Do you really think so?"

"Yes! You shouldn't be ashamed of who you are. We can play while we're flying around in the air! That would be fun." Jupiter stuffed the ball into her jacket pocket and returned to her search of the bag. Caine looked at her in awe, letting a smile grace his lips.

Jupiter finally found it after going through the depths of junk at the floor of her closet. It was a small travel bag, patterns of different shades of blue. She took the ball out of her pocket and dropped it in along with clothes and other necessities and slung it over her shoulder.

With all her stuff packed, she took Caine's hand in hers and they walked out of the house together. "I am very grateful for your acceptance of me," Caine finally said as they were about to take to the sky. "However, I ask you one thing."

"Yes, Caine?"

"If we're going to play fetch..." He looked her straight in the eye and smiled, "Just don't call me good boy."

Jupiter doubled over in laughter, almost dropping her things onto the sidewalk. Caine laughed with her. When Jupiter was finally done she kneeled down and unzipped her bag, pulling her dog's ball out. "Deal."

Jupiter tossed the ball up and caught it again. "Better unfold those wings of yours. I have a good throwing arm."


End file.
